1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology of guiding a user to a desired sleep state.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is proposed a technology of guiding a user to a desired sleep state. For example, a sleep device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-65996 guides a subject person to a desired sleep state by measuring a current sleep depth of the subject person and giving the subject person a stimulus corresponding to a degree of discrepancy between the measured sleep depth and a target sleep depth.